Sake Sleepovers
by stumPDep
Summary: A little bit of sake can go a long, long way. For Bolin, that's a great thing. Borra themes, image inspired. Angst is there, but it's not overwhelming.


Inspiration image: http:/25(.)media(.)tumblr(.)com/tumblr_m4pkr2HtIG1r16ggyo1_r5_500(.)jpg  
Ummm...well yep. I ship Borra way too hard for my own good. To those who are interested, I _am_ working on a sequel to my fic "It's 4:20 Somewhere" so look out for that soon! I don't want to spoil too much, but let's just say it includes our four favorite young adults doing :3

. . . . . .

"That was insane!" Korra yells into the dark apartment, Bolin not far behind. It's three in the morning, _pouring_ rain outside, and Korra may or may not of gotten absolutely smashed at the sake bars earlier that evening.

"Shh, Korra, Mako might be sleeping you need to..." Bolin sighs, the role of designated babysitter is heavy on his shoulders after hours of keeping track of the stumbling Avatar. He follows her through their cheap, shared apartment located in the heart of Republic City.

"I don't give a crap, Mako can suck my tits!" Korra yells, grasping her firm breasts, squishing them between her fingers and giving them a couple of vigorous shakes. Bolin flushes, and maybe a couple years ago that would have drove him straight to rock hard. But now, at the ripe age of 19, it's nothing compared to what he's seen Korra do before.

"I don't think his fiancé would like that very much." Bolin chastises softly, watching as Korra tumbles over the couch and landing on the floor. He kneels down next to her and fights a smile when she peers up at him, pouting.

"I told you it was a stupid couch when you bought it, but noooo, we just have to have a couch!" she yells, not quite making sense, and Bolin rolls his eyes.

"That's enough out of you, young lady." He says, scooping Korra up around the waist and tossing her over his shoulder. She pounds her fists against his back pathetically, the alcohol and late time settling in.

"Put me dooown!" she whines, but Bolin pays no attention to her. He's tired. Physically, and mentally. It's a battle, being in the friend-zone of the most beautiful, special, amazing girls in the world. In Bolin's opinion, of course, she's his soul mate...he's felt that way since the moment he laid eyes on her. Three years, and he's sat at her side, silently admiring and never going any farther than that. Through heartbreaks like his own brother; facing and beating Amon; mastering air bending, he's been there for her.

They enter Korra's bedroom, and Bolin flops her onto her bed. Being female, the brothers decided she deserved her own room when deciding who would be staying where. Though it's hard on the brothers when Mako and Asami need their private time, it would be harder for Bolin to room with Korra.

"Bolin..." Korra says as the earth bender rummages through her drawers for something to wear to bed.

"Hm?" he merely hums, picking out a pair of shorts and a tank top, having done this way too many times before.

"Yer so good to me..." she responds, slurring slightly. She rolls around on the bed before sitting up, yawning. Bolin can barely close his eyes in time when Korra strips without a word, somehow managing to dress herself in the dark.

"Why do you always look away when I change?" Korra asks teasingly, causing Bolin's cheeks to flush again. He groans, knowing Korra doesn't mean to make him uncomfortable, that it's just the drinks...

"I wouldn't want to invade your privacy." Bolin says, pulling the words out of his ass. He wants nothing more than to drink in the sight of Korra's beautiful bare body.

"That's okay, I don't mind!" she says cheerfully, and Bolin doesn't think to wonder why she's pushing it so much, only thoughts of Korra in compromising positions float through his head.

"Our friendship would suffer..." he mumbles, trying so hard to have innocent thoughts, but failing, pants becoming tight. Thankfully Korra doesn't notice, snuggling into her blue bedspread, eyes peering up at Bolin from under the blankets.

"Do you need anything else, or...?" Bolin rubs at his heavy eyes, not willing to do anything harder than getting a glass of water.

"Sleep with me?" she asks, smiling innocently. Korra lifts the blanket up, opening a whole new dimension to their relationship.

"I mean, I guess I could cuddle you until you go to sleep, and stuff like that. Yeah I should be able to manage that." He says, rubbing the back of his neck and shrugging. Korra giggles. She's always loved how awkward he gets when he's nervous.

Bolin sits on the bed, Korra wiggling over to make room. Hesitantly, Bolin lays down, the scent of salt water, dirt, and smoke enters his brain and it makes him love Korra a little bit more. Without thought, Korra drapes her arm and leg across Bolin's body, shifting against him tightly and closing her eyes.

He swallows thickly.

"K-Kor..." he mumbles, and in response she pushes her face into his neck deeper, ignoring him.

Bolin sighs and accepts his fate. Not only is his best friend the love of his life, but she's also the world's biggest tease. Just his luck.

. . . . . .

The next morning, the scene is quite similar to the night before. Korra wakes up first, head foggy, and body extremely warm.

"What is ..." she mumbles, trying to sit up, but physically unable. Bolin's vice grip around her waist keeps her plastered to his side.

"BOLIN!" she screams, and he wakes up with a start. His eyes, wide with fear for his life, meet Korra's and memories of last night flood in.

"I can explain." He says, sitting up, hoping Korra's temper will give him some time.

"Oh my spirits, did I confess my love to you last night? I am so sorry Bolin, I knew going to that last bar was a bad idea, please just...can we still be friends?" Korra exclaims, blue eyes tearing up.

Bolin's heart beat, now twice as fast, is clearly audible in the deafening silence between the two young adults. He can't believe his ears, and quite frankly, he's waiting for Korra to grin that stupid grin of hers and tell him she's just joking. But when the tears filling her eyes spill over, descending quickly down her tan cheeks, he knows her words are sincere.

"Well, no," he starts, chuckling, tearing up a little bit himself. Happiness overwhelms his heart. "You did that just now. Last night, you only insisted I look while you undress, and then made me sleep in the same bed with you."

Korra's cheeks heat up, flushing darkly, and a dozen emotions flash over her face before a small pout settles in.

"That's no fair." She says, head dipping in defeat.

"If you don't find that fair, then maybe this will change your mind." Bolin whispers, cupping Korra's face and pulling her closer so he can plant a small kiss on her lips. They part, and Bolin smiles fondly. Not in a million years did he expect that he could one day do that without hating himself afterwards.

"I love you, Avatar Korra, and you better deal with it."


End file.
